


Help!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has been hurt and is in a coma, locked in a horrible dream that just keeps going on and on.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Trapped in a Dream





	Help!

Help!  
By PattRose   
Summary: Jim has been hurt and is in a coma, locked in a horrible dream that just keeps going on and on.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Trapped in a Dream  
Warnings: angst, language   
Word Count: 2668  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

Simon knocked on Blair’s door at the University but hoped he wasn’t there. Simon hated telling people bad news. And with his job, it happened all the time. 

Blair opened the door and the smile dropped from his face. “Oh, my God. What happened to Jim?”

“Calm down, first. He was in a car accident and he’s in surgery right now. It’s bad, Blair. But the doctor thinks with time he’ll come out of it. He’s has massive head injuries to deal with, broken arm, broken leg, ruptured spleen and a skull fracture. He’s in very rough shape. I told the doctor I was bringing you up and he told me to hurry. The sooner you get to start talking to him the better.”

“What is the surgery for, Simon?”

“They’re fixing the bones and taking out his spleen. Can you come right now?”

“Just let me call my advisor and tell him what’s going on. I’ll take a leave of absence. I won’t leave his side until he’s at home and smiling at me once again.”

“That’s the way to think, Blair. Now hurry it up. We need to get up there as soon as possible.”

Blair made his phone call and took a month off for personal reasons and they walked out his door, with Blair locking up behind him. 

The ride to the hospital was very quiet. Simon didn’t like a quiet Sandburg, so he finally said, “You know he’s going to do better once you’re there.”

“I hope so, Simon. What happened anyway?”

“A drunk driver. He hit four cars, killing three of the drivers and leaving Jim in the shape he’s in. And of course, the drunk man isn’t hurt. So we arrested him and he’s been charged with vehicular homicide and attempted vehicular homicide. He’s got money, so his lawyer is already up there trying to get him out. But the families of the ones that were killed are going to his bail hearing tonight. There’s a chance he won’t get out. Because I can tell you right now, if he does, he’ll forfeit the bail money and make a run for it. Fucking weasel.”

“I hope they lock him up and throw away the key. Who died?”

“A woman, 25, a wife and mother of a one year old baby. An 18 year old male, who never saw it coming. And last but not least, a 50 year old woman on her way to see her grandchildren. She died on the way to the hospital. They didn’t think Jim would make it either, but he’s tough. I told them to stay with him and not to let him go. I knew he needed to hear your voice.”

“That’s just horrible. I feel so badly for all of these family members. Did you call William?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to or not. You’re okay with him being here?” Simon asked. 

Blair stared at Simon and knew he must be more upset than Blair had previously thought. “Simon, that’s Jim’s dad. He needs to be up here just in case things go bad.”

“I’ll go and get him after I take you up there.”

“We’ll go and get him now. We need him there. Jim needs all the moral support he can get. He’s been working on a relationship with his dad for about six months. They’ve become very close. Yes, we need to pick him up now. Do you remember where he lives?”

“Yes, I remember.” Simon put his lights and siren on and drove over as quickly as he could. 

He stopped the siren before he got to William’s house, so as not to scare him. Blair knocked on the door and when William answered he said, “Let me get my jacket. And we’ll leave right now.”

Simon looked at Blair and whispered, “How does he know?”

“He knows we’re lovers, Simon. And he can see the look in my eyes and on my face.”

Simon was stunned. He didn’t know about Jim and Blair. He just thought they were Sentinel and Guide. Simon kept his mouth shut and his thoughts instead went to praying for his friend. 

Blair helped William get in the front seat of Simon’s car and Blair sat in the back. And just like that, they were off with no one saying a word.

*

Doctor Spenser turned to the nurse and said, “Let me know as soon as Blair Sandburg gets here. He’s Jim Ellison’s life partner. He will be allowed to be in the room with Jim at all times.”

The nurse, named Nora, asked, “Isn’t that against policy?”

“The only way he’s going to make it, is if Blair Sandburg helps him come out of it. Now please let me know as soon as he gets here.”

“Yes, Doctor. I’ll page you as soon as he arrives.”

Doctor Spenser walked into the semi-noisy room with the machines on, making the sounds that families hate to hear. He leaned down and whispered, “Jim, Blair will be here soon.”

*

Jim was trapped in a bed. He was strapped down and had something over his mouth, so he couldn’t yell for help. He didn’t know where he was or why he was there. He also didn’t know who had put him there. But he kept struggling and it was very painful. Jim wondered why everything was hurting so badly. Why would anyone have hurt him? Where was Blair? Had they hurt Blair too? Now his heart rate picked up and he was breathing way harder than he should’ve been. All Jim could think about was how much he wanted someone to help him out of here. He needed to get to Blair.

*

The doctor was glad he was in there because Jim was having a panic attack about something. Sometimes when in a coma, people didn’t seem able to find their way out and he was afraid that’s where Jim was. 

Blair walked in and said, “Doctor Spenser, you’re here.”

“They called me right away. My number is on his records and I came right in. Is this Jim’s dad?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. William Ellison, this is Doctor Spenser, who has helped Jim more times than we could even count. He understands all about Jim and his senses, so we have someone on our side working to help Jim get through this.”

The doctor took William’s hand and shook it. “I wish this was under better circumstances. And Captain Banks, are you staying also?”

“No… I need to get back and work on the case for court tonight. We want this animal locked up and he won’t be if the paperwork isn’t done and we aren’t prepared. I’m sorry, Blair. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“Take your time, Simon. William and I have this covered.”

William moved over to the bed and saw his son and almost fainted. Thankfully, the doctor caught him and had him sit down and put his head between his knees. “Take it easy, Mr. Ellison. Jim’s going to be fine. He just looks rough right now, but give him a few days and he’ll look more like your son again.”

“Thank you, Doctor Spenser.”

Blair walked over to the bed, took Jim’s good hand in his and said, “Jim, you need to start listening to me. You’re probably in a big zone. You don’t belong there. You belong out here with me and your dad. That’s right, your dad is here.”

*

The pain was unbearable. Jim didn’t know if he could stand it much longer, but then he suddenly felt a calming touch on him and started to breathe easier. The pain was becoming bearable and he wondered if Blair’s spirit animal was in the room helping him. He still couldn’t get free, but at least he could breathe better. _Blair, help me._

*

Jim’s blood pressure had spiked and his heart rate was going nuts, but Blair was rubbing his good arm and telling him he was there and everything would be all right. As he talked the heart rate lowered slowly and so did his blood pressure. Before long the doctor and nurses calmed down. 

Blair continued talking to him and William talked when Blair was tired. For the next three hours, they kept it up, hoping that he would waken and be aware of what was going on.

*

Jim was struggling against the straps that were confining him. Why was he alone in this room? It was like he was in a fucking dream and couldn’t wake up. _Chief, I’m here, please help me._

*

“William, he knows something is wrong. But I’m not reaching him. He’s calling for me. I can feel it. I can sense it in his movements. He needs help. We have to do something.”

“What more could we do, Blair? We’re talking to him like the doctor advised us to do. We’re touching him like they told us to and what else do we need?”

“William, has Jim talked to you about the two of us?”

“Yes, we had angry words when I saw him this afternoon. I told him I couldn’t accept him like that.”

“As a gay man? You’d rather have him dead, I would guess,” Blair said, sounding so disappointed in William. 

“Of course not. I don’t want him to die. But at the same time, I don’t want him to be in love with a man.”

“Well, he is, William. So you’re going to have to face that and deal with it. If you can’t tell him that you’ll love him no matter what, then I don’t want your negativity in the room. We need nothing but good vibes coming his way.”

“Blair, you know that I like you very much. You’ve helped Jimmy get back with his family, which is a good thing. But can’t you see that a gay lifestyle doesn’t fit into our lives? Steven feels the same way.”

“William, I need you to lie. I need you to tell him you love him and that you’ll accept him. It’ll let down the wall he has up right now. He knows you’re here. And he’s not listening to us because he thinks you don’t love him.”

“What a horrible thing to say to a father, Blair. I do love him. We can decide to not agree and still be father and son, am I right?”

“You’re right. Now, I need to rub his arm and talk to him like you don’t mind that he’s gay. Please, I beg of you. He’s not going to make it out of this without you, William.” 

William moved over to the other side of the bed and started rubbing Jim’s good arm and hand. “Jimmy, it’s your dad. I need you to wake up and open your eyes. I didn’t mean all those horrible things I said to you earlier. I honestly didn’t. If you wake up we’ll have a good talk and we’ll see where that takes us. I love you, son.”

*

Jim could sense his dad’s presence around him. And he seemed to be sorry about what he had said when he wished Jim dead. He said that no son of his was going to be a fag. Jim had been heartbroken when he had said those hateful words, but now he was sensing something else. A calmness that his father didn’t have earlier that day. 

The restraints were getting less tight and Jim was starting to feel like Blair was closer and closer. _Please let me wake up now. I don’t like this place. I don’t like this dream. Help me, Blair._

*

Blair watched the numbers go down on the machines and knew it was working. He walked to Jim’s other side and touched his face and said, “It’s safe to open your eyes now. You can wake up and breathe on your own. You don’t need the machines anymore. Please Jim, wake up for me. I love you so very much. I can’t make it through this life without you.”

*

Blair was there. Jim could feel him. This must be a bad dream. Jim knew he needed to wake up. The restraints were gone now. Jim started breathing deeply to match Blair’s breathing and knew he would soon wake up.

*

Doctor Spenser walked into the room and said, “I need you to move back. He’s starting to breathe on his own. We need to get the vent out.”

Blair and William stood at the end of the bed, hoping that Jim continued to breathe once the vent was out. They got it out and Jim was breathing on his own. 

Doctor Spenser said, “Keep talking to him and wake him up. He needs to wake up.”

William went back to his arm and hand. “Jimmy, come back to us now. We’re waiting for you. I’m with Blair. Now open those eyes and take deep calming breaths.”

Blair leaned in to Jim’s side of his face and whispered, “Wake up, babe and I’ll give you anything you want. Anything.”

Jim’s breathing was getting deeper and deeper. Soon his eyes were moving under his eyelids. The rapid eye movement was telling Blair to get ready.

Blair was so focused on Jim that he didn’t notice that William had left the room. Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Blair. 

“It’s good to see your baby blues looking at me, Jim. Welcome to the land of the living.”

“What happened, Chief?”

Blair proceeded to tell him about the horrible accident, leaving out the part about the three people dying. Blair was trying to focus only on good things right that moment. 

“Where did my dad go? I know he was here. I heard him. I sensed him and I take it he couldn’t take our relationship. He lied?”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I asked him to. I had to have help waking you up. You were in deeper than I’ve ever seen you before.”

At that moment, William came in carrying two coffees for himself and Blair. “Jimmy, you’re awake.”

“Dad? Why did you come back?”

“Because I was being a coward. I don’t deserve a good son like you. But I had time to think about you all the way to the coffee machine. If you and Blair will be patient, I’m willing to give you both a chance.”

Jim smiled, a little crooked from one side of his face being swollen. “Thanks, Dad. A son always needs his dad, whether he thinks he does or not.”

“I’m going to take a cab home because I’m exhausted. I’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you for everything, William,” Blair said as he walked him to the door. William handed the coffee to Blair and smiled. 

“Take good care of our boy, Blair.” William pulled Blair into a one armed hug so they didn’t spill their much needed coffee. 

Once he was gone, Blair turned back to Jim and said, “Are you doing okay, pain wise?”

“Blair, I was trapped in a dream and I couldn’t wake up. It was horrible.”

Blair sat down, set his coffee down and rubbed Jim’s fingers on his good hand and said, “Rest now. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you again. I love you.”

“I love you too, Blair. See you in a few hours.”

Blair watched the man he loved go back to sleep. Blair didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was going to have to do four to five weeks of rehab before they would let him go home. But Blair also knew that Jim could beat any odds. Blair was going to rest and wait for morning. 

Life was very good. 

The end


End file.
